


Home

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral female receiving, Pregnancy sex, Sex From Behind, Sex while pregnant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Being pregnant, for you, meant that you were constantly desperate for your husband and it’s just another night for the two of you.
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader, Stuart Twombly/You
Kudos: 3





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: May I request a little Stuart x preggo!reader fic with a lot of fluff and maybe some preggo smut(only if you’re comfortable)? 👀👉🏻👈🏻(you already know who I am - anonymous

You sighed as you sat down in the passenger seat. Why you had chosen to wear any kind of heel, even the short pumps you had on currently, was completely mind boggling and you regretted the choice. Your brain had told you it was a bad idea to begin with but you’d gone and been stubborn about it. 

Turned out your brain was more aware of your pregnancy that your stubbornness was. 

You found that you really actually enjoyed your pregnancy. Other than the way you tired easily, you found that your skin had never looked better (there wasn’t a single zit to be found in literal months), your hair was shiny and healthier than you’d ever seen, and your boobs had gotten huge and your nails were finally a length that you really enjoyed. 

If that wasn’t enough Stuart had made sure you always felt beautiful. It had taken him a moment to get on the same page and at first he’d sent you article after article about how exactly your body was going to change that it had freaked you out a bit. 

A minor panic attack later and Stuart had realized his mistake before he talked you down from the metaphorical edge you had been approaching before he had taken to always touching you. 

It was like he always had to be holding you. 

Now, Stuart wasn’t averse to PDA in general, he just was a little more reserved than most people. He had always made sure that the world knew you were with him but it was in subtle ways… small, touches that were both for you but for the rest of the world to know he’d staked a claim. Or soft kisses that were just quick pecks…

Since you got pregnant, however those same touches had taken on a slightly more possessive tone. His hands always lingered a little longer and his arm, constantly wrapped around you, became tighter as he pulled you closer against him.

It didn’t help that in addition to the sore feet you found yourself hornier then a cat in heat. 

More often than not, a glance over to your husband had you biting your lip and your panties soaked. He had always been beautiful. The freckles that dotted his skin were like he stars of the night sky to you and this time they were the biggest thing that could get you going.

Today was no different. On the drive home from the google event meant you could feel the wetness in your panties pooling further.

“Stu,” you practically cooed in the car, your voice desperate for him. 

Stuart, however, seemed to be either completely oblivious to your plight or he was enjoying making you squirm because when you reached over and moved his hand to your thigh in a not so subtle hint that you wanted something form him, he had merely squeezed your thigh affectionately before moving it back to the steering wheel. 

  
As for conversation, you couldn’t get him to talk about anything other than the fundraise from tonight. You were frustrated that it felt like you couldn’t get what you needed from him, a small and frustrated whine falling from your lips. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take very long to get back to the house because you had decided that you were just about ready to murder Stuart. 

He, however, decided to surprise you and as soon as the two of you were inside, he pulled you towards him, pressing your lips together. 

You were so surprised at the action that it had taken you a moment to actually respond to him. It had been taken you just a half second to respond no when you did, it was with full vigor as you pulled Stuart to you. Wonderful bastard that he was, you could feel him chuckle as his hands came down to your hips before slipping down and squeezing your ass as he takes control of the kiss, quickly, nipping at your lower lip until you gave him the entrance that he was looking for. 

You can feel your body arch into his touch and you barely realize that either of his hands have moved form your ass when you feel him squeeze one of your aching breasts just enough to make you moan a soft whimper against his mouth. The pregnancy having made them more sensitive and more receptive to his touch - his ministrations 

You could feel yourself getting wetter at the sensation just as you felt Stuart move the dress straps off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and leaving you in just a bra and panties. 

Though the material of your bra, you felt Stuart playing with your breasts as he peppered kisses along your heated skin. Every single nerve had become increasingly sensitive during your pregnancy and you found that his touch, just like his looks were enough to make you squirm. 

A soft pinch to your nipples on the outside of your bra makes you whisper a soft, “please Stu…”

“Take off the bra Sweetheart,” he tells you. 

Listening to him, you’re out of your bra before you even realize it. Exposing your full breasts to him. 

You feel him step away from you and it’s enough to make you look up at him. You see that his eyes are almost completely black with lust - his eyes so dilated.

Stuart had always been a bit of a breast man but your pregnancy had made it so much more pronounced. So much…stronger. His eyes roamed your body like a man possessed sending a jolt of electricity down your spine. 

Taking a step back, you can see the lust along with the love in his eyes as he takes you in. Eyes roaming over your body like a man possessed. 

He takes a step towards you, cupping your face in his hands before kissing you deeply again.It’s not a long kiss this time as his mouth moves lower until his mouth is wrapped around one of your pebbled nipples. 

He bites down softly before his tongue comes out and soothes your sensitive skin and he sucks at the sensitive skin. The sensation of him sucking is enough to make your legs shake as it sends jolts of pleasure through your body. 

However, he doesn’t stay there. He continues to kiss down your torso until you feel back of your legs hit the bed, unsure when you had made it to the room. 

“I want to taste you Sweetheart,” he tells you. 

You can’t help but smirk at the thought. For some reason, the fact that he constantly wanted to eat you out was absolutely thrilling. When you had asked him about it, he had said that he had read that it was much more pleasurable for women who were pregnant. That for a lot of them, there was something bout the pregnancy that made it so that women were much more sensitive and many found it more enjoyable than penetrative sex. Nodding your head, you laid down on the edge of the bed, your legs on the floor and spread them to give him the space he would need. 

Feeling his hands on your waist, you lifted your hips and helped him pull off your panties and before you could even process it, his mouth was on you, pulling a gasp from your lips. You could feel his tongue run along your soaking folds, pulling a desperate moan from you. 

You whimpered his name and were met by the sound of him inhaling deeply.

“Good God Sweetheart,” he whispered against your skin before he leaned in and you felt him nuzzle your clit pulling a soft mewl form you. His tongue ran through your folds, dipping into your heated core before pulling back. 

You couldn’t help but buck your body against his face and Stu’s soft chuckle sending jolts through your body before he latched back onto you. His tongue moved against your core and your clit, swirling and dancing along the nerves before his lips wrapped around your clit and he sucked hard on the small nub making you moan louder. 

You called his name, a desperate plea for more and were rewarded by the feeling of him slipping a thick finger inside of you. You’re already so wet, however, that he can immediately slip a second one in stretching you out and preparing you for him. You glance down, between your two bodies to watch him but unfortunately, your belly has bulged enough, with his children, that you can’t watch him feast on you anymore.

Stuart is still working you though, your clit between his lips as he moans loudly and the vibration shoots to every inch of your body, pushing you further towards the edge. 

His tongue flicks back and forth before circling around your sensitive nub before he once again, sucks long and hard. 

“Stu…” you whimper, knowing that you need to have him in you soon. 

You can feel the bastard chuckling against your thigh and it’s enough to make you roll your eyes softly but you’re distracted when you feel his fingers pick up their pace. 

Stuart had seemed to always know just the right pace and just how far to move his hands so that you received the maximum possible pleasure and as his fingers moved faster you felt yourself fall over the edge a cry of ecstasy falling from your lips

Stuarts growl was music to your ears as you felt him licking up everything you gave to him.Your body saturating his fingers and his face before he slowly moved away from your body making his way up your body as he presses kisses to your bare skin.

He pressed your lips together before pulling away and whispering in your ear, “Need you to flip over Sweetheart.”

Stuart moved away as you nodded your head before following his request. You adjust yourself so that you’re on you hands and knees. Stuart grabs one of the bed pillows and places it under you, giving you enough support for the moment coming and tilting your hips ever so slightly, giving Stuart a slightly better angle.

Stuart is between your legs and he quickly pulls off his boxers and his pants. He takes his thick cock in his hands and you can feel him run his tip through your slick folds.

“Stu,” you whimper softly. 

“God I love your ass Sweetheart,” Stuart tells you just before you feel the smack of his hand on your skin. You don’t have to look to know that Stuarts smirking at you and a second later he pushes into you. Your walls stretching around him as you move your legs slightly, spreading yourself wider for him. 

You can feel one of stuarts hands come to your hip and grip down almost bruisingly tight while the other moves to caress your stomach. Stuart pulls back slightly and then pushes further into you.

He slowly pulls out of you, letting you feel every ridge on his flawless, perfect, thick cock. It takes him just a moment before he pushes back inside of you. The hand on your stomach moves back to your hip and he starts to pick up his pace as he moves in and out of you. 

“Fuck Stu,” you whimper, “need you faster… harder.

“You’ve got it Sweetheart,” he grunts immediately complying. 

HIs hips collided noisily with your ass and the slapping of your skin echoed within the room. Stuart leaned over you, one of his hands moving away from your hip and to grip your aching breast as your walls tightened around his cock. 

In this position, it was no surprise that Stuart was able to find your g-spot, tapping against the sensitive area over and over again as he thrust int you, making your head spin. 

“You feel so good Sweetheart,” he praises you, “You’re so tight. So wet. So full of me… God I love feeling you around me.”

By this point, you were whimpering his name and Stuart erased you further, “That’s it Sweetheart, let me hear you… I wanna hear you call my name when you come.”

“Stu,” you let out breathlessly, whimpering for more right after, “More, Stu! Please, more!”

Your legs were about to give out and you knew that you weren’t going to last much longer and you knew, from the sounds he made, that Stuart was right there with you. His thrusts were becoming more erratic but they kept going. You could feel his chest heaving against your back as his breathing became more and more unsteady. 

He stood, pulling his body away from yours ever so slightly before he smacked your ass hard, demanding that you come.

Almost instantly, your body responded to him, you felt your orgasm rip right through you. Your juices covering him completely as your toes curled and you felt your body clench around Stuart. 

The reaction pulled Stuart into his own orgasm and you could feel him coming inside of you. You heard him moan as his thick cock twitched within y0ur channel. Stuarts thrusts slowed, but didn’t stop, allowing the both of you to ride out your highs while he leaned over you and kissed your neck and shoulders affectionately.

Once the two of you had come down from your respective highs, he pulled out of you slowly. Stuart helped you stand up before helping you stand as well. 

Whining softly, you allow Stuart to lead you over towards the bathroom where he takes a warm rag and takes the time to clean you up. 

He takes the rag to clean your body slowly, tenderly. Occasionally pressing soft kisses to your skin before pulling away. 

“You are an absolute vision, Y/N,” he mutters against your lips. Once he reaches them. 


End file.
